Wyrda
by Tintenschmutzfleck
Summary: This is my first Fanfic, so any reviews would be appreciated. It has really short chapters. Placed after Eldest Eragon falls, and the Varden goes with him. Nasuada's going crazy, and Roran wants to go save Katrina on his own.
1. Fate's Probe

FATE'S PROBE

The rain fell, putting out the fumes of the Burning Plains, even if for a short while. Eragon's nostrils flared, still unaccustomed to the stench emitted from the wasteland.

_Calm yourself, little one. Everything will work out, don't think such thoughts._ Saphira mentally soothed Eragon.

Unconvinced, Eragon continued to brood, thinking of his father. _His_ father, Morzan. He hated and would forever hate his father. He swore in the ancient language, and kicked the dirt floor of his tent.

Rain seeped in through the seams of the tent. They landed in Eragon's lap. He looked up; a drop fell on his nose. _Perhaps some flying would be good._ He whispered to Sahpira.

_Yes, but is such weather? I am not sure I could keep air._

Eragon sigh, he knew she could not, but what else was there to do.

He lay on his cot, too tired to do anything, and he went numb, to all feeling, to all thoughts, and he embraced this time away from the haunting memories Murtagh had left him with after the battle. And he drifted into unconsciousness.

Saphira woke him. _Little one, the rain has stopped._

Eragon took the meaning in Saphira's words and stepped out of his tent. He combed his disheveled hair with his fingers and climbed onto Saphira.

She was wearing the saddle Brom had made. Eragon fingered the leather edge, sadness flooding into Saphira through their mental link.

_I miss him._ Eragon said.

_Yes, as do I, but today we fly to leave these thoughts on the ground. A new perspective is what we all need sometimes._ Saphira replied.

Eragon tightened the straps of the crude leather saddle, and Saphira launched herself into the still moist air.

Eragon hugged her around her neck; he could just barely touch his fingers on the other side. _Thank you. _He sigh, _I don't know what I would do without you._

_I suppose you would live like everyone else. _

_Saphira! _Eragon wined, _you know what I mean._

Saphira chuckled, _Yes; you would be lost without me, a nobody._

_Me? And what of you, would you live fine without me?_

_I love you._

Eragon repeated himself.

_I love you; you know what I would be without you._ Saphira said.

_What?_ Eragon inquired.

_Well if I hadn't known you, I would still be in my egg, oblivious to the world._

_Then we need each other. _He paused,_ Don't ever leave me._

_Never. _Saphira promised.

They flew in silence for a time, glad to have each other, glad to be in each other's presence.

_We should go back. _Eragon decided.

_Yes. _Saphira agreed; they had been flying for over an hour.

Saphira dropped, a good hundred feet, clouds still below them.

A probe entered Eragon's mind, causing him to jerk and thrash about in the saddle, this was not a human probe, rather fate's own probe.

_Eragon!_ But Saphira's worried cry never reached him, he was plummeting down towards the earth, unaware of his surroundings.


	2. Fate's Dead

FATE'S DEAD

_Eragon! Eragon! Eragon!_ Sahpira cried as she dove toward the ground, but she could not get his attention. _Eragon, Eragon, Eragon, Eragon…_ she concentrated on falling, diving, she had to save Eragon.

F

A

L

L

I

N

G

.

Not fast enough; only one hundred feet left.

Eragon hit the ground.

Saphira landed next to him, colliding into the hard earth, she had not bothered to slow her landing, she hit hard. She stood up clumsily wincing as she applied weight to a broken limb. _Eragon!_

There was no response from his still body.

_Eragon?_

Nothing.

Saphira roared, waking the entire world with one breath. _Eragon must live, he must_, Saphira thought.

She picked up Eragon's limp form and started to fly towards the Varden, pain shooting up her broken limbs, the pain was from her though; she felt nothing from Eragon.


	3. Fate's Help

FATE'S HELP

Saphira flew, not caring about anything, just Eragon. Pain erupted in her body, blooming from the center of her heart, not physical pain, but pain for her rider, mental, emotional.

She landed near Nasuada's tent; she would know what to do.

_Nasuada! Nasuada! _ Saphira released her voice for anyone to hear, she did not care, did not care for anything, nothing but Eragon.

Nasuada emerged from her tent, flap lifted, so she could easily enter on exit as she pleased. "Saphira what—" she stopped short; she had seen Eragon's limp body. Nasuada swallowed, preparing for the worst, "What—"

_He fell…_

Nasauada choked back a scream. "GO!" She told the guard next to her, she struggled to gain her composure, "Go get help, go get Angela, and every other healer in Surda." The guard left, along with several others, going their separate ways, in order to carry out her commands.

Nasuada approached Saphira, "How?"

_I, I don't know, he just fell. He was strapped in to the saddle, and he just fell, I think someone entered his mind. But he fell, fell off me, and I. _Saphira placed Eragon on the ground, laying the still body flat.

"It's not your fault." Nasuada sympathized with her. She really did not blame Saphira; Saphira would never do anything to hurt Eragon.

_But, but he fell and I, I, I._

"Saphira calm down, it was not your fault and you blaming yourself will do nothing to improve the situation," Nasuada wondered if she had been to rough with the dragon, who now remained silent.

By now, Angela and seven other healers were present. Arya was among them.

Arya drew in a sharp breath, "No…" she whispered.

Angela swallowed, showing, for the first time, sadness. Sorrow and panic had replaced her usual calm and sarcastic personality. "What happened?"

Saphira explained to all present, extending her mind into their own. A flood of memories entered their beings.

"We have to move him to a tent… at least for now," Angela decided for the group of healers.

_Would you mind if we used his tent? I think he would prefer it. _

"Yes Saphira. We will meet you there."

And so the group dispersed, going to gather any supplies they would possibly need.

_We need to save him, _Thought Arya for she had seen in the memories how high he had fallen.


End file.
